The end
by Amanda Bais
Summary: Es un final alternativo a la historia, ambientado en ciudad del fuego celestial. Jace se enfrenta a una terrible decisión que cambiará el final de la historia.


Hola, acá estoy subiendo mi primera fic, la hice hace un par de meses, espero que les guste.

Jace estaba recostado, con la palma de la mano sobre su cabeza y el codo en el colchón de la cama, acariciando el cabello de su novia pelirroja que dormía. "_Se ve tan tranquil_a", pensó, tan vulnerable, frágil, débil; pero sabía que no lo era, se lo demostró en reiteradas ocasiones, aunque era algo que odiaba admitir.  
Le había costado bastante convencer a Clary de dormir con él esta noche; ella no entendía porque era tan importante si sabía que en unos días se casarían, y podrían dormir juntos el resto de sus noches. Capaz cuando despierte sepa el porqué de su insistencia y tal vez algún día lo perdonaría por volver a abandonarla.  
Beso la mejilla de la joven suavemente y se puso de píe, tenía un nudo en la garganta, sabía que no la volvería a ver por lo que la salida de su cuarto fue lenta, tratando de memorizar cada parte de ella y llevárselo.  
Ya no podía soportar que más gente siga muriendo por su culpa, primero Luke y Maryse ahora Alec, "_oh Alec_", todavía no superaba su muerte, fue justo frente de él y no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo, simplemente Sebastián clavo su espada en su pecho y la sangre broto de la herida, y Alec lloraba y él también lo hacía; con la risa de Sebastián de fondo se despidieron como hermanos que fueron, Jace prometió que cuidaría de su hermana, mientras las lagrimas caían de sus ojos y sentía su runa parabai debilitarse hasta desaparecer de la forma más dolorosa que conoció y vio los ojos de su amigo cerrarse mientras una furia asesina recorría su cuerpo.  
Sabía que después venían Isabelle, Simon, Magnus… Clary o cualquiera y no lo iba a tolerar, no iba a soportar ver a alguien más morir frente a él y saber que es culpable de todos los males que le suceden a la gente que quiere, ya no, acabaría con esto de una vez, como tendría que haber sido desde un principio.  
Salió del instituto acomodándose su traje de batalla y camino acompañado del reflejo de la luna. Fueron solo dos cuadras, pero parecieron veinte, había sacado su espada y la llevaba baja en la mano, tomándola fuerte, recordando cada batalla que tuvo con ella, el día que le dio nombre, cuando mato su primer demonio, siempre respondió a él de una forma distinta al resto de los serafines y era lo que la hacía más especial para él, aunque sea solo una espada; luego le vino a la mente Clary el primer día que la conoció, el primer beso en el invernadero, la primera vez que durmieron juntos, muchas cosas vivieron, hermanos, no hermanos para que esto tenga un final así, pero no soportaría la idea de verla morir o que la dañaran una vez más; sabe que ella es fuerte y que podrá seguir adelante con su vida, y que será feliz, eso es lo que el mas desea en el mundo, que ella pueda ser feliz sin estar en su vida.

Llego hasta una puerta de madera de la que salía un gran olor a demonio, dudo un poco y luego golpeo. Del otro lado apareció Sebastian, con una camisa desprolija y el cabello revuelto, quien lo observo de arriba abajo y sonrió satisfactoriamente invitándolo a entrar. La casa de Sebastián, o la supuesta casa era como se la imagino, prolija, acomodada y con demonios por doquier que lo miraban amenazante, pero no le harían nada, no si querían que Sebastián viva por más tiempo. La espada del ángel no pudo separarlos por completo, solo corto la manipulación de Sebastián sobre Jace, pero si uno moría el otro iba a morir, eso lo sabían, ambos.

"Aquí me tienes" le dijo el rubio entrando firme y decidido "pero vine a terminar esto de una vez y para siempre" alzo su espada y apunto al pecho de Sebastián; pensó en todos los que murieron en manos de él, en lo miserable que fue al estar unido a una persona así, en las veces que lo manipulo y no pudo hacer nada al respecto y en el final… sabia las consecuencias de sus actos, los pensaba y buscaba una posible solución, pero la solución esta vez lo involucraba más de lo que quería, pero ya no iba a permitir que muera gente, no quería que haya más Max, Alec, Maryse o Luke y entonces cerró los ojos y hundió la espada lo más profundo que pudo.

Lentamente sintió como del pecho le salía sangre, cerró los ojos y pensó en todas las cosas buenas que vivió. Recordó el día que llego al instituto y conoció a Alec e Isabelle; el momento en que se convirtió en parabatai de Alec, si él estaría ahora acá con él le diría que fue un completo idiota por hacer eso que hizo, pero no estaba, pero esperaba volver a verlo, seguro lo estaba esperando con Max… Max, el pequeño hermanito que tanto lo admiraba, siempre quiso entrenarlo, enseñarle a cazar, salir con él y verlo matar demonios, pero eso ya no era posible, solo esperaba verlo a donde sea que vaya después de la muerte y abrazarlo; recordó la noche que conoció a Clary, el día que le dibujo una runa para salvarla, como mato al demonio ella sola, el beso en el invernadero y como siempre se metía en problemas y tenía que estar tras ella asegurándose que nunca le pasara nada, la amaba y amaba todas esas cosas de ella; recordó cuando su teoría de "amar es destruir" era destruida por la pelirroja que le enseño que amar te hacía más fuerte, como se metió en el hotel Dumort solo para salvar a su amigo que a él ni siquiera le agradaba, pero no quería verla mal a ella y sabia que si la gente que amaba estaba mal, ella también lo estaría, recordó la enorme felicidad que sintió cuando supo que al fin podía estar con Clary sin que haya sangre de por medio y solo sea amor, en como ella lo miraba como si fuera que no existía algo más grande y bello, pero si había algo, era ella… ella era bella, fuerte, inteligente, era todo y la amaba. Todas sus buenas vivencias en sus diecisiete años pasaron por su mente, dejando de lado todo lo malo…

Pero los recuerdos fueron interrumpidos por el dolor, se estaba muriendo, y estaba bien, Sebastian también lo haría. Abrió los ojos y observo a Sebastian que lo miraba con odio, entonces le sonrió con satisfacción y cayó hacia adelante cerrando nuevamente sus ojos sintiendo como todo su cuerpo dejaba de responder…

"**Eres un idiota**" le dijo Alec.


End file.
